New Girls In Town
by adventurer-extraordinaire
Summary: Fionna's world in Aaa get flipped upside down when three girls arrive and start to get close with her guys. Told from the POV of my OC's: Pandora, Jaimielynn, and Quillian
1. Chapter 1

"Hey whatcha watchin'?" Pandora asked as she walked into the room where her two sisters were watching TV. She was a tall, skinny seventeen year old girl. Her hair was waist length and black, with teal streaks that matched her eyes.

"Adventure Time," Quillian told her. She was shortish an skinnyish for a fifteen year old girl with pixie cut brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"It's the one where Finn and Jake are in Marceline's closet," Jamielynn told Pandora. She was Pandora's almost twin. She was mid height, skinnier than average, with a white blond bob and large violet eyes.

"Awesome," Pandora said, "That's my favorite one." She slid onto the couch between them.

"Girls," Markus, one of their dads, called, "What do you want for dinner?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know," Quillian called.

"Well Cadmus will be home from work soon," Markus told them. Cadmus was Markus's husband. They had been together for almost twenty years, only getting married a year ago.

"How about pasta," Jamielynn suggested, "With salad and the leftover mango sauce."

"That will do," Markus called. The girls could hear him bustling around in the kitchen gathering all his supplies.

The episode ended. "Hey," Pandora said as an advertisement for a new Regular Show filled the screen, "Do you guys want to go on an adventure?"

"Go," Markus called, "Just be back before dinner. It will be in an hour. If you don't go then I'll put you to work."

With that decided the girls left immediately. They lived at the very end of a busy street where all the houses looked the same. Instead of heading into the neighborhood, they all turned and headed into the woods. After walking for a while they came to the abandoned railroad and walked along that headed away from town. They had once walked the railroad for two days, just to see what they could find.

After silence for nearly twenty minutes Jamielynn spoke. "So Quill, has Alastair been giving you any crap lately?" She asked.

"More than usual," Quillian replied. She was constantly bullied at school.

"Do I need to teach him another lesson?" Pandora asked from the other side.

"You can't force them to stop," Quillian told her sisters, "Soon they'll learn that people can be different without it being a sin to humanity."

"God Quill," Jamielynn said, "How are you so brilliant."

Quillian smiled to herself.

"Whoa," Pandora said, stopping suddenly, "What's that?" She pointed into the woods.

"What," Quillian and Jamielynn asked at the same time. Without warning Pandora took off into the woods. Her sisters followed her closely. They finally caught her at a small cave, but for some reason it seemed off.

"Who wants to go down the rabbit hole?" Jamielynn asked, obviously referencing her favorite movie.

Pandora responded by crying, "What time is it?"

Quillian followed with, "ADVENTURE TIME!"

Pandora, being the oldest, stepped into the cave. As each of them followed, there was a bright light, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Quillian's POV:

Quillian woke up sitting against a tree. She couldn't see, but the tree was also a house. What she could see was a girl with her build, blue eyes, a white bunny hat, blue shirt and a blue mini skirt. Quillian looked down to see she was wearing a deep green dress with a white bow around the waist. It was something you would wear to a prom, not sitting against a tree.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Quillian, Quill for short," Quillian said, her social anxiety was kicking in and she was becoming short of breath. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know who she was talking to. This terrified her.

"I'm Fionna," the girl said, "Are you okay?"

"I am terrified by anyone I don't know," Quillian said. She ran her hands over her dress, she didn't have her inhaler. "Do you have a paper bag by chance," she asked. She was actually surprised at how calm she was.

Fionna disappeared, and Quillian felt her breath coming back. Another reason she had been made fun of at school. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked around. She was surrounded by a large field, large fluffy clouds filled the sky.

Fionna reappeared with the paper bag. "Here ya go," she said sitting down next to Quillian.

"Where am I?" Quillian asked.

"Aaa," Fionna said, "Also you're at my house."

"Okay," Quillian said, "okay."

She looked across the field and wondered where her sisters could possibly be. It didn't occur to her that she was in a land she'd always dreamed of visiting.

Pandora's POV:

Pandora woke up in a little house. She was laying on a what felt like a rock but looked like a red couch. She looked down to find that she wearing a teal dress that matched her hair. Around her waist was a large white bow. She saw movement through a window that seemed to look into a kitchen. A boy was looking at her confusedly. He seemed tall and pale with dark eyes and hair blacker than her own. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Pandora sure as hell hoped he was wearing pants.

"Hey," he said, "Who are you?"

"Pandora," Pandora said. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "What about you?"

"Marshall," the boy said, "Marshall Lee." He moved out of the kitchen. Pandora was almost irritated with the fact that he was in fact wearing pants, but she barely noticed that. He was taller than he seemed but only because he was floating several inches above the ground.

"You're floating," Pandora stated.

"And you're sitting down," Marshall told her.

"Where I come from people don't float," Pandora said slightly freaked out.

"I do," Marshall said simply.

"Well then I am definitely not where I'm from," Pandora said.

Marshall smirked making Pandora's heart jump. "Nope," he said, "Not unless you're from Aaa."

"Aaa?" Pandora said, she was beyond confused, "But, that's just a TV show."

It was Marshall's turn to be confused. "TV show?" He asked, "How am I just a TV show?"

Pandora looked at him, she could see his exact resemblance to the character she had fangirled over so much. She wondered how she had even missed it. She swallowed her awe. "Where I'm from you're just a character," she said, "You don't exist."

"Well," Marshall said, "Your in my world now, what was it? Oh yeah, Pandora." He floated to her, only inches away. His breath was interestingly sweet on her face. "So what do you know about my world?"

Jamielynn's POV:

Jamielynn woke up sitting against a tree facing towards a barn. She stood somewhat shakily and ran to the door. She knocked then instinctively looked down to see what she was wearing. It was a violet dress with a large white bow. Her feet were bare, and she was still wearing the purple friendship bracelet her best friend, Cait, had given her.

The door opened to reveal a black unicorn thing with a silver mane, and a polished white horn. The unicorn thing tapped and scuffed it front right hoof. Luckily Jamielynn and Cait had learned morse code so she understood.

•-••••- •-•-•• -•-••-

"Jamielynn," Jamielynn replied, "some people call me Lynn, but I prefer my real name. What about you?"

•-••-•-•-•• -•-•-••••••-•-••-•-•-•-•-•

"And I'm guessing people shorten your name too?" Jamielynn asked. She had decided she was dreaming, simply because that was the most logical explanation.

•-••-•-•-•• -•-• -•-••••••-•-

"Well Mochro," Jamielynn asked, "May I ask where I am?"

•-•-•-

"Alright," Jamielynn said. It made sense to her she often went to Aaa in her dreams, never Ooo which she found odd.

••••-•- -••••-•• -•-••- -••- ••••••-••

"Don't know, my sisters and I were adventuring when we found a cave. It was an odd cave. Then there was a bright light and I woke up here."

-•••••-••• -••-••

"Yah, I guess so. Can I come in?" Jamielynn asked gesturing through the door. Mochro moved aside and waved her in. It was bright inside, though everything was set in shades of grey. "Nice, though I would add a bit more color," Jamielynn said sitting down on a firm but comfortable grey couch.

•• -••-•- •-••••-•-• -•-•-•-••-•-•


	3. Chapter 3

Quillian's POV:

"Wait," Fionna said putting her hands up, "You have two dads, and no mom?" The two were sitting in the kitchen of Fionna's treehouse.

Quillian laughed. She had been at Fionna's for only a few hours and was already more open with Fionna than anyone, besides her sisters. "Yah," she said, she wondered how Fionna didn't know what a gay couple was.

"How does that work?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know," Quillian said with another giggle, "But they love each other."

"That's a good thing," Fionna said, "But why would people make fun of you for that?"

"Because they don't understand that it's not a sin to be different," Quillian explained.

Fionna nodded, it did make sense.

They heard a knock. "That must be Cake," Fionna said looking towards the door.

Quillian instantly felt her heart rate jump. Sweat pricked her forehead and she became instantly short of breath.

Fionna gently took her hand. "Don't worry," she said, "Cake should be as easy to talk to as I am."

Quillian nodded but still picked up the paper bag. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"Hey baby cakes," she heard Cake call, "I'm back from Mochro's. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"The usual daily battle," Fionna called back, "Nothin' much after that. Just someone new showed up."

"Who?" Cake asked, "Do they have a quest for us?" She stepped into the room. Quillian was barely surprised that she was a cat. Fionna had already told her all about Cake.

"Cake," Fionna said in an announcer's voice, "meet Quill, short for Quillian. Quillian this is Cake."

"Hiya Quill," Cake said, "I love your dress, it is perfect for the party tonight."

"Party?" Fionna asked, "What party?"

"Gumballs throwing a fancy pants ball," Cake told them, "You should get the call in 5-4-3-2." The phone rang.

Fionna answered. "Hey! Yah, Cake just told us... Of course we'll be there... One hour... Alright, seeya Gumball."

"I'm not good with parties," Quillian said, just the thought of a party was putting her on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"Don't worry," Fionna said, "It will be fun. I solemnly swear that no one will make fun of you. Except Marshall, but he doesn't really count."

Quillian nodded. "Alright," she said, "Let's do this thing."

Pandora's POV:

"Wow," was all Marshall could say. He was sitting on the couch with Pandora after she had told him everything she knew about him. Some of it she had guessed, some she pulled from Marceline's history, and the rest she had found on Wikipedia. "How did you know all that?"

"You are a TV character in my world," Pandora told him for the millionth time, "You're not even in the regular show, you're in the gender swap."

"Well, as I told you earlier, you are now in my world now," Marshall said with the smirk that made Pandora's heart skip a beat, "and you shouldn't even exist here."

"Well now I do," Pandora said with a smirk of her own, "and you're gonna have to live with that." She swore Marshall blushed at her.

"Just one problem," Marshall said.

"And what would that be?" Pandora asked. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her hands on her chin, making sure that her arms covered her chest.

"I can't live with that because I'm not alive," Marshall pointed out. When Pandora didn't respond he added, "Since you know so much, did you know that Gumball's throwing a party tonight?"

She shook her head. "No," she said, "But I'm guessing that you're going to want to crash it with me."

"It was your idea," he said, "Not mine."

"Do you agree with my idea?" Pandora asked.

"Of course," Marshall said sarcastically offended, "Now, we have an hour to kill before the party starts. What do you want to do?"

Pandora looked outside. Through the mouth of the cave she could see the setting sun. "I've always wondered what it would be like to fly," she said half to herself.

She felt Marshall cold hand taking hers. "Then let's go fly," he whispered into Pandora's ear making her smile.

Jamielynn's POV:

"Thanks for the ride," Jamielynn called as her and Mochro landed in the Candy Castle. Not in front of, in.

-•- •-••-•-••••-•••-

"Who are you?" A boy asked behind her. Jamielynn turned around to find Prince Gumball. She had seen him on TV and turned him into her own person, but this was nothing like that Gumball. He was tall, with broad strong shoulders. His sugary skin was pure and clean, and his eyes were a bright shade of violet, the same color as Jamielynn's dress.

"J-Jamielynn," Jamielynn stuttered, "but most people call me Lynn."

"Well Lynn," Gumball said, "What are you doing here?"

Jamielynn explained what had happened to her, and how Mochro said she could help set up for the party.

"We already have everything set up," Gumball told her, "But we still have an hour to kill. Would you like a tour of the castle?"

Jamielynn felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "Sure," she said. He offered her his arm and she took it. They set off leaving Mochro to go help with the party.

He led her through the hallways, not really giving her a tour, more just talking with her.

"So Jamielynn," he began, "what sort of things are you into?"

"Well, I like science mostly, especially astronomy," Jamielynn told him, "And cake decorating. Oh, and I love going on adventures with my sisters."

"I also enjoy science," Gumball said, "and I do love to bake. And I love hearing about other people's adventures, though I'm not much of an adventurer myself. What about your sisters? What are they like?"

"Pandora is the oldest. She is the one who originally got us into adventuring. She's just curious and sarcastic. Quillian is the youngest. She's sweet, but she gets bullied a lot in school," Jamielynn explained.

"Why is that?" Gumball asked as he led her into what seemed to be a library.

"Because we have two dads."

"Why would that be a cause for bullying?"

"Because its different," Jamielynn told him, "What about you? What's your family like?" She was beginning to think this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. It was so much better.

* * *

**I am going to start trying to update on Saturday mornings. I wasn't able to this week because I was camping and sprained my ankle. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Quillian's POV:

"Hey Fi," a boys voice called. Quillian and Fionna turned away from their makeup to see Flame Prince.

"What are you doing here?" Fionna asked smiling confusedly. She had changed into a strapless knee length midnight blue dress with a silver blue bow at the waist, and a silver blue bow as a choker.

"Thought I should surprise you by walking you to the party," Flame Prince said with a shrug, "Who's this?"

"I'm Quillian," Quillian said blushing profusely. She wasn't normally good with people, but she found Flame Prince attractive, which made it even worse.

"Nice to meet ya Quill," he said extending his hand.

Quillian looked at the hand for a moment before realizing that he wanted to shake her hand. She reached out tentatively taking his hand. It was warmer than a normal persons, she supposed this was because he was made of fire, but it didn't burn to touch.

"So are you girls ready to go?" He asked.

"Yah," Fionna said, she grabbed a bag that matched her dress, "Lets go."

Quillian put a final touch on her lipstick before following them.

"So Quillian," Flame Prince asked, as they left the treehouse, "Where are you from."

"Nowhere near here," Quillian said without looking up from her still bare feet.

"Do you have any siblings?" Flame Prince asked.

"Sisters, Pandora and Jamielynn," Quillian said.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Flame Prince asked, getting irritated with Quillians lack of response.

Realizing how irritated Flame Prince was Quillian looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just not good around people."

"Oh," Flame Prince said, "Don't worry about it then."

Several minutes of silence passed.

Quillian took a deep breath before asking, "So... D-do you have any siblings?"

Flame Prince half smiled, "No, and it's probably a good thing."

"Why is that a good thing," Quillian asked, "They may be annoying but they're pretty amazing."

"Yah," Fionna said jumping between them, "Cake and I hate each other some days, but I wouldn't be able to live without her."

"Because where I'm from," Flame Prince explained, "Siblings will often kill each other for power."

"Oh," Quillian said, "That doesn't happen where I'm from." She was beginning to find Flame Prince very easy to talk to.

"Where are you from anyways?" Flame Prince asked.

"I'm from an entirely different world," Quillian told him, "So far away that I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get back." They created a hill and Quillian gaped at the Candy Kingdom that sat before her. In a sudden epiphany, she realized exactly where she was.

Pandora's POV:

Pandora's eyes were closed tightly against the cool wind that tossed her hair and ruffled her dress. She clung to Marshall Lee's back, terrified that she might slip.

"So why did you want to fly if you're afraid of heights?" Marshall called over the wind.

"I don't know," Pandora called back, "It's just a weird thing I've always wanted, and if I keep my eyes shut then it feels like heaven."

"We're almost there," Marshall called, Now open your eyes for Aaa's best view of the Candy Kingdom."

Pandora opened one eye and her grip on Marshall's throat tightened. They were about a hundred feet off the ground and just flying over the candy walls. The sweet smell hit her, she almost choked it was so strong. But the kingdom was beautiful. Little candy houses were stacked side by side, almost thrown together in an oddly neat way. She could see one or two Candy People walking towards the large pink castle that was topped with cotton candy clouds. Down by the entrance to the castle she could see a bunny hatted girl, a glowing boy, and a brown haired person entering the castle.

"We'll be taking the back entrance," Marshall said, landing on one of the many sugar coated balconies. Pandora followed him through a series of halls, stairwells, two secret passages, and over a bridge. They entered the party invisible, and snuck up behind Gumball who was chatting with someone Pandora couldn't see.

"Hey Bubba," Marshall said appearing on one side of the tuxedoed bubblegum man, "Who are you talking to?"

"I don't really think it's any of your business," Gumball said in a way Pandora found rather uptight, "but I'm in too good of a mood. Marshall, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend."

"JAMIELYNN?!" Pandora yelled, making everyone in the near vicinity jump. She had just peered over Gumballs shoulder to see her almost twin sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Pandora?"Jamielynn asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first," Pandora said.

"Wait a moment," Marshall said cutting between the girls, "You two know each other?"

"We're almost twins," Pandora said She pushed past him and Gumball to hug her sister.

Jamielynn couldn't believe it. Her almost twin sister was here.

"Almost twins?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yah," Pandora said turning back to him, "I'm one week older, so we are one week away from being twins."

"But you two look nothing alike," Gumball said confusedly.

"We're adopted," Jamielynn said to him, then turned back to Pandora, "Oh my glob Panda, you'll never guess what has happened."

"Let me try," Pandora said, "Gumball asked you out."

"Yes," Jamielynn said. The girls started jumping up and down, squealing loudly. Gumball and Marshall looked at each other and shrugged away their confusion.

Quillians POV:

After Fionna and Flame Prince left to dance, Quillian wandered about the ballroom. Though many of the candy citizens smiled and waved, she couldn't get herself to go join any of them. She felt so out of place and awkward. Until she heard a voice. 'Pandora?' she thought 'Jamielynn?' Around another corner, she saw what she had thought was implausible, her sisters.

Jamielynn was sitting on Prince Gumball's lap with his arms around her, and Pandora stood on Marshall's feet with his arms wrapped around her belly as they floated several inches above the ground. Her sisters turned and said at the same time, "Quillian!?"

As they ran toward Quillian, she heard Marshall say, "There's another one?"

The three sisters hugged tightly, none of them had expected to see the other. Now they were all standing there wearing almost identical dresses.

"I see you two found dates to the ball," Quillian said slipping into her British accent.

"Yes we did," Pandora said as Marshall Lee appeared behind her. Quillian also saw Gumball walk up to Jamielynn and slide his arm around her waist. "Did you?" Pandora asked.

Quillian thought about Fionna and Flame Prince. "No," she said with a shrug, "the only person who could already had a date."

"Who?" Marshall asked.

"Flame Prince," Quillian said instantly. Pandora raised an eyebrow. She always knew when Quillian was lying. The rest of them nodded.

"Then why don't we meet some of the princes," Jamielynn said looking at the others. They all nodded in agreement, and off the group went into the party.

* * *

**Ooh. Quillian has a secret, what could it be? What will happen when it is revealed? What will happen to Aaa? What will her friends think? Comment to see if you can guess**.

**To those of you who actually read this. My ankle is much better than it was last week, but my little sister thinks it's funny when she kicks it. Still it's much much better. My little sister is the devil in angel form, much like Megan from Drake and Josh.**


End file.
